Senior Year
by EpicAnimeFan123
Summary: Chenara Limm is just a normal girl...well, a normal SUPER girl that attends Sky High with Will and the gang. The summer after Royal Pain's big Homecoming fiasco is her senior year, and she wants it to be the year she overcomes her fears and shyness, but how can it be all that is expected when a certain trio of villains-in-training are back? Chaos ensues. Might end up Lash/OC.


He couldn't believe it. He, Lash Livingston, the baddest bully at Sky High, had been sent back to the dreaded super-school so he could repeat his senior year. He wasn't alone, though; Speed and Penny were also coming back. Though the thought of returning to school sickened him, it felt oddly good to be back. So many sidekicks to torment, so little time... And it was definitely better than being in jail.

"Stupid school. . .Stupid Royal Pain. Gwen Greyson, Sue Tenny. Whatever. . .Stupid sidekicks," Lash muttered, pushing Ethan out of his way.

Sky High's other bully, Speed, ran up to him, laughing like a madman. The quick teen turned and pointed to a group of freshmen, still laughing.

"Those dorks didn't even notice me!" he chuckled.

Lash scanned for any pranks on the newbies, finally seeing what his friend had done. "Tied their shoelaces together? Priceless!"

The small group of freshmen began to disperse, but before any of them could get very far, they toppled over. It was almost like watching dominoes fall over. . .

Lash stretched over to the scared teens, popping his spine slightly. Speed rushed over behind him. "Hello, freshmen," Lash greeted in mock politeness, "Welcome to Sky High. I'm Lash and this is my buddy, Speed. We'll be happy to collect the 'New Student Fine'. It's only $15 per person!" Lash stretched his arms forward, palms up, waiting for the money.

The kids looked afraid and began to dig through their bags and pockets, until a certain red-white-and-blue hero showed up. He stepped between the bullies and the other students, scowling.

"I thought you two and Penny got arrested," Will Stronghold stated coldly, staring a the older boys.

"We got out early," Speed growled, "Since we were 'tricked' into helping her."

"Cool it, Stronghold. We were just messin' with the newbies. _Right, guys_?" Lash asked eerily, glaring at the group, who were still on the ground. All of the younger students nodded in fear of the bullies.

Will glowered at Speed and Lash once more before leaning over to help the freshmen get up.

"Thinks he's all that, doesn't he," Speed scoffed.

This was just another day for the two super-teens.

* * *

"Layla, I'm a senior...Can you believe it?" a black-haired girl asked quietly.

The Eco-friendly sidekick looked to her friend and replied, "Yeah, it's pretty crazy. Will and I are sophomores already!"

The two girls had just gotten off their bus and were walking over to Will, who had flown himself to school that day. He was helping an assemblage of students to their feet. A blur of orange and black zoomed away, followed by an unmissable striped 'hero' performing back-walkovers to escape.

"Wow, they're always at it," the ebony-haired girl sighed.

Layla's brow furrowed in confusion. "But, I thought they were seniors last year. And didn't they get sent to prison of something?"

Again, the other girl sighed, "Didn't you here? They weren't in there for long because they claimed Gwen tricked them. Speed, Lash, and Penny got put in super juvie for the summer and were forced to come back to school since none of them could graduate. They all have to repeat their senior year, so they're in my grade, now."

"How did I not know that?" Layla asked rhetorically, "Thanks, Chenara. You always keep me up to date on the latest gossip in the super-community."

The sidekick duo walked into the school, separating so they could go to their lockers. Layla's was all the way on the opposite side of the school. "See you in class, Layla," Chenara said quietly, walking down the hall.

As she was walking to her locker, Chenara got a chill up her spine, creating goosebumps across her olive skin. An orange flash bolted by, knocking the girl into the hard wall next to her. She could see the flash coming back around, stopping right in front of her. Soon, his elastic friend decided to join them. The boys stood at either side of her, Lash leaning on the locker next to her's. Chenara just continued like nothing had happened. She was, after all, used to the constant harassment of the two.

"Welcome back, sidekick. Anti-social as usual, I see," Lash pestered, smirking at his friend, who was standing on the other side of the girl with his arms crossed. Speed was waiting for Chenara to try to make a run for it.

Chenara just looked at Lash, not caring about the 'sidekick' title. They had been harassing her about not being a hero since her freshmen year. Speed's mother knew her parents, so word got to the two bullies quickly about her power and why she was put in hero support.

She turned from the smug-looking boy and neatly placed her black backpack in her locker, taking out a few books and sticking a pencil behind her ear.

"Hello? Earth to loser~! Lash sang, waving a hand in front of the girl's face, "Don't you ever talk? Come on, entertain us a little." Again, the boy smirked, awaiting the reaction that would soon come.

Chenara faced him, opened her mouth to speak, but opted not to. She looked down, her black ankle boots suddenly becoming the most interesting thing in the world.

"That's what I thought," Lash said, noticing the light pink of the girl's cheeks as she looked back up. Instead of the sniveling he had so often heard when told to speak, the only thing that was noticeable was an intense rage boiling over. She lifted up her free hand and flipped him off, eyes practically burning through him. He didn't know that this shy girl was capable of such frustration.

"How's that for entertaining?" she muttered, mocking the elastic band of a teen.

She tried to walk away, but was stopped when she felt something close around her ankle. Too late to do anything else, Chenara dropped the books and raised her hands to the ceiling. She made several webs from her fingertips to the ceiling, catching herself only a few inches from the hard, tile floor.

"Ooh, nice reflexes, Spidey!" Lash taunted.

Chenara collected her things from the floor and began to walk away. She had been humiliated too many times by those guys.

"Is that all you've got, sidekick?" Lash called out, sniggering with Speed when she stopped.

Taking the water bottle she had with her out, she turned back to her tormentor. It hadn't been opened, yet, so it still had some heft to it. Her action came quickly and without warning, hitting Lash in the face after throwing the plastic bottle in his direction. As soon as she threw it, she ran towards the girls bathroom, where she would be able to escape them for a while. But Speed had other plans, running forward to block all possible exits.

"You ok, Lash?" Speed called to his friend, who was now standing shakily.

"Ouch...Now why would you of all people do that?" Lash asked threateningly, ambling forward to the cornered sidekick.

He had a bright red mark on his cheek and small dribble of blood dripping from his nose. Lash stretched his arms forward, coiling around her waist, stomach, and chest. He tightened his grip on her, earning an embarrassed squeak from the constricted girl. Chenara's face turned crimson, being as she was slightly deprived of oxygen and more-than-slightly flustered by the close contact with the boy.

Lash smirked, seeing the growing blush on Chenara's face the tighter he held her. "Are you going to keep being stubborn, sidekick?" he almost whispered.

Chenara whimpered slightly, wanting to run and hide. "J-just let me g-go," she said back, breathing becoming more and more difficult. Her personal bubble had already been popped, and she was getting incredibly uncomfortable.

"Hey, Speed? What was that? Did you hear anything?" Lash asked with a sadistic grin on his face. Chenara cringed. "Open the locker, Speed," Lash commanded, still grinning.

They shoved Chenara into her locker, chuckling as they did so. They slammed the locker closed, confining her to the tiny space. She was stuck and would have to wait until Layla or somebody else to free her. Chenara sighed, the locker oddly comfortable after being constricted by her rubber band of a tormentor.

* * *

"Will, I'm starting to worry about Chenara. . .Class is in three minutes and she still isn't back from her locker. She always comes over here to walk back to class with me. She's been at her locker for almost 12 minutes!" Layla ranted, concern lacing her words.

"I'm sure she's fine, Layla; Chen can handle herself if something happens," Will reassured his girlfriend. He took her hand in his, earning a smile and kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, then. Can you walk me to class, Will?" Layla asked, swinging their hands back and forth. Will shrugged and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, walking her to the other side of the school. That's where the Hero Support classes were. Though it bothered Will that Layla decided to stay in the Hero Support class after the school offered her a transfer, he looked forward to graduation. She might just become his sidekick. . .

* * *

"Hello? Who is that?" Chenara asked from inside the locker. She had heard footsteps coming down the hall and hoped it was Layla.

She looked out the shutters of the locker, seeing Will and Layla. They hadn't heard her; they were too focused on each other. "Layla! Am I glad to see you! You know the combination still, right?" the dark haired girl asked louder, banging on the door a little to grab the super-teen's attention.

The couple looked over at the wall of lockers, rushing to Chenara's when they realized who was inside. "I don't remember it!" Layla replied frantically, " It's been a while since you got stuck in your locker!" To this, Chenara groaned and hit her head on the metal wall in front of her. They seemed to be closing in on her, crushing her slowly.

Will laughed slightly, gaining all the attention. "Who needs combinations when you've got Super-strength?" he asked arrogantly, tearing the door off its hinges, "Whoops."

The girls were dumbstruck.

"Well, now I need a new locker. . .Will, couldn't I have just told you the combination?" Chenara asked with a sigh, climbing out and gathering her things.

"Sorry about that, Chen. Guess I should think about these kinds of things before I do them," he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

She just shrugged and rushed off to the principal's office to be issued a new locker. While she ran off, she turned and thanked the two for helping her out.

Chenara arrived at the office quickly, backpack slung lazily over her shoulder. Following the directions of the person at the front desk, she made her way to the door of Principal Powers. Surprisingly, Chenara had never been there before. The girl walked up to the crystalline door, knocking lightly three times.

"Come in," the woman on the other side welcomed as the timid girl walked through the door, "Oh, hello, Chenara." The former superhero intertwined her hands and placed them carefully on the oak desk professionally. She looked more like a big-business CEO rather than a school principal.

Chenara stood at the edge of the doorway, nervously looking at Principal Powers. "I-I need a new l-locker. Mine. . . broke," she explained, stuttering slightly.

Principal Powers looked at her skeptically, eyebrow raised and arms crossed. "Is that _all_ that happened?" she asked, watching the shy girl closely. To this, Chenara nodded her head, covering the red marks on her arms from before getting stuck.

'Stupid Lash,' Chenara thought bitterly when the principal nodded as well. The woman dressed in the white pantsuit wrote some numbers on a sticky note, putting it in the other girl's hand.

"Have a nice day, Miss Limm," she said formally, waving away the student and continuing her paperwork, "And remember that the offer of re-placement is still on the table. I don't usually make any exceptions about these rules, but I know you and I know how Boomer can be. Will you remind Layla of the offer, too?"

As she left the pristine white room, Chenara sighed. She didn't want to be re-placed. Neither did Layla. And she had never liked tattling on people, whether they were the one that broke the locker or the one that stuck her in it the first place. She just didn't like getting people in trouble, period. But as soon as she began to walk down the hallway toward her new locker, she regretted not telling Powers what really took place. She felt something warm coil around her waist, and when she looked down, there they were. . . the stripes. Chenara's face turned a light shade of pink and she shut her eyes tightly. She didn't even want to see _him_ right now. She just wanted to continue her little rant that was taking place in her mind. 'Stupid Lash.'

"Welcome back to reality, sidekick. And what might this be?" Lash asked mockingly, snatching the pale card from her hands. "New locker, eh? And lookie here~! Right next to me and Speed," the stretchy Super informed. Chenara's face paled and she stopped struggling against the slightly older boy's grasp. Her new locker was right next to her enemy. Well, more like her constant headache. Still her shoulders sagged and she felt the urge to run and hide somewhere small and dark.

"Guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, Spidey," Lash mocked again.

Chenara couldn't handle it anymore, the urge to run, so she dug her fingernails into the bully's arms. "L-let me go," she demanded a few seconds later. She sounded as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, wow! The spider speaks! And after three years, I almost thought you were mute!" Lash said loudly, laughing in her ear.

Chenara cringed, his annoying voice ringing in her ears. She still felt like crying, but held her ground, "I s-said, let. Me. Go. This isn't exactly my idea of a good time."

Lash scoffed, leaning closer to his victim's ear, "Tsk, and what are you gonna do about it? You're just a weak little sidekick." He began poking at her face and neck, making the girl before him even more flustered and frustrated.

"Seriously? You are such a thick-headed boy!" Chenara said exasperatedly.

Suddenly, Lash's hand took hold of the black-haired girl's jaw, moving it up and down in time with his words. "I'm a stupid sidekick! I don't know anything about being a Superhero! My powers are _SO_ lame, and Lash is the _COOLEST_ hero ever!" Lash exclaimed in a shrill voice. Chenara's face turned scarlet, spreading down her neck like a rash. At this reaction, Lash smirked. He could practically feel the heat radiating off her skin. She waited for the right moment, tracking the boy's movement. Once he got close enough, she bit down on the tall boy's hand. Hard.

"Ouch!" he shouted in pain.

The arm that was snaked around her waist retracted almost instantly, nursing the slight wound on the other. Chenara took this opportunity and ran as fast as she could away from the boy. She bolted to new locker, checking around her for any signs of his accomplice. Pushing the black bag into the locker, she made her way to the classroom of Mr. Boy, the school's Hero Support teacher. She caught a glimpse of blurred orange and stripes rounding the corner, right as she stepped up to the wooden door. Chenara flung the door open and stumbled inside, panting.

Completely out of breath, Chenara slammed the door shut. Breathing heavily, she took her seat next to Layla and behind Magenta. She was getting strange looks from everyone, especially the new sidekicks. Slumping down into her chair, Chenara noticed Layla's worried expression.

"Chenara, are you alright?" Layla asked, red hair swaying with the turn of her head. The bell had just rung.

All she did in response was nod and turn to the front of the room. Mr. Boy - otherwise known as All-American Boy - was giving his yearly speech about being a sidekick and the importance of us to superheroes. Though conflicted about the stretchy bully and Principal Powers asking her about a re-placement, she listened to every word. She had already memorized it years ago. . .

**Well, my first story! Review if you want, Favorite if you want, I'm not really in control here. _Constructive_ criticism will always be appreciated, while hate is ignored and later deleted. Thank you to all that read! :)  
By the way, Chenara's name is a word scramble of Arachne, the woman in Greek myths who was turned into the first spider by Athena. Kind of clever, if I do say so myself! It's pronounced _Shen-AR-uh_ in case any of you were wondering.  
**


End file.
